1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible boats, for use as dinghies, shore boats, fishing boats or other light water navigation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various types of collapsible boats have been devised which can be conveniently stored and carried compactly and reassembled at the location at which they are to be used. Many of such boats currently in use are inflatible and are formed of a flexible material, such as rubber, rubberized canvas and the like. However, such flexible, inflatable boats have several distinct disadvantages. While they can be collapsed for compact storage, they require a considerable time and effort for inflation at the site at which they are to be used. Typically, foot pumps are necessary accessories for such inflatable boats, but even with a foot pump, considerable time and a great deal of effort is required to inflate such a boat for use. Furthermore, flexible hulled boats exhibit a tremendous drag in the water. For this reason some such boats have been provided with wooden floor boards, but this complicates storage and transport considerably. Flexible hulled boats are extremely difficult to row or paddle, because of the drag in the water which they create while moving. For the same reason, they require oversized motors for their use.
Flexible hulled boats also typically exhibit a great deal of area of exposure to the wind, and are difficult to propel against the wind. Furthermore, a person entering or seated in a flexible hulled boat will produce a considerable indentation in the boat profile, so that any water present or splashing over the sides of the boat will immediately flow with gravity toward the body of a person in the boat, to that person's discomfort.
Various types of rigid hulled, collapsible boats have also been devised but all have involved very distinct problems. Conventional collapsible, rigid hulled boats have hull floors which tend to buckle from the subsurface pressure of the water beneath while they are in use. Moreover, such boats require numerous parts and their assembly at a launch site for use is quite time consuming and intricate. Furthermore, all conventional collapsible, rigid hulled boats require at least a minimal amount of exposed metal in their construction. When used in marine or fresh water environments, this metal quickly rusts, detracting from the appearance of the boat, and also from its structural integrity.